finding his girl
by chucky styles
Summary: he was finally back after 2 years to find her missing now he'll stop at nothing to claim what is rightfully his
1. leaving

It had been 2 years since the last time he stepped foot into the mansion, 2 years since he last saw her, 2 years since he felt home, but he was finally back.

As he dismounted his bike and walked through the doors of the place he called home he sniffed trying to find a trace of her. When he found nothing he began to worry, walking strait to the professors' office he noticed another thing he smelt fear and a lot of it.

"Professor?" Logan asked

"Aw Logan, you scared me yes what is it?" the professor answered.

"Where is she?"

"Who, Logan?"

"Marie, who the fuck else."

"Oh, well Logan she left about a year after you saying she couldn't stay the only thing she left was this. Its addressed to you."

As Logan read the letter he knew what had happened. She had left to find him, but he never saw or rather smelt her anywhere. Where could she be?

Not even 2 hours before entering the mansion was he once again sateling up his motorcycle, but this time to find the love of his life.


	2. found

It had been a year since she left, she thought she could handle being on her own but in truth she couldn't. she had to leave she didn't fit in at the school. She wrote her precious Logan a letter explaining.

The last thing she thought would happen was to see him sitting at the bar, not just any bar but the one she worked in as the bartender. He just sat there drinking his beer when her shift started at first she thought he knew it was her but then it clicked that was why he didn't say anything he didn't know it was her.

After her shift she finished locking up and began heading home. The whole way she felt she was being watched but never had she saw anybody. As she reached her house and entered not even 2 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Her first instinct was to run and never look back but she went to get the door instead as she opened the door she was face to face with tall, dark, and handsome. Logan and somehow he had found her.


	3. loven

"Hey babe, long time no see."

"Logan." She said in the most surprised voice.

"so you gona' invite me in or are we gona' give the world a little show?" he asked in that husky voice of his.

"What?"

Then before she knew what was happening he was kissing her, pushing his way into her room and closing the door behind him.

She could hear herself moan as he began caressing her in the way a lover would. He was gentle yet rough as his hand made its way up to cup her breast through her black lace bra.

"You like that baby?" he asked as he continued exploring her body in his slow languid fashion.

All she could do was moan and before either one knew what happened their clothes were on the floor in piles and his thick, hard shaft positioned at her entrance.

BANG!!!


	4. last chapter

Her door slammed against her wall as her boss walked in and pulled Logan off her.

"What the hell is going on in here"

"Jeff what are you doing in here it's not your business who I sleep with."

"Shut up you slut" he said walking up to her then slapping her face "you like to tease don't you."

"w-what?" she asked confused.

"You think you can toy with my emotions then come in here and sleep with complete strangers? Well you can't your mine and no ones gona get in the way of that."

"Hey fucker what the fuck you think you're doing?"

"Stay down if you know what's good for you."

As they continued to argue rogue was trying to escape who knew her boss would turn out to be a stalker.

As she ran from her room she heard things hitting the wall and hoped to god Logan was alright.

She got in her car and was about to start the engine when storm showed up and took her to the mansion.


	5. authors chapter

Storm dragged her into the mansion kicking and screaming. After she was pushed into the professors office did she notice that there was something unsettling in the air. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was definitely wrong.

"What the hell have you done with her!" the first words she heard since entering this god forsaken place.

"Logan, what a pleasure it is for you to join us." Called the professor.

" What's going on around here? Why did you take marie?"

"Logan, everything you have ever wanted to know about your past is about to make itself known, and the only way to protect you, the both of you, is for us to be able to watch over you and make sure nothing goes wrong." The professor said with a worry on his brow.

"This makes no sense, Why would everything come into focus for him now?" Marie asked.

"That I was hopping one of you could answer for me."


	6. new chapter

As they sat around the confance table, everyone in deep thaught, no one could figure out what would have happened to cause all of this to come up one final time.

"Maybe it's a new type of mutant, one that could unblock the hidden memorys." Scott aid. He was never a fan of Logans but since finding out about Logans feelings for rogue he started feeling safer with him around jean.

"I don't think that's it Scott, something bad is coming. I can feel it, I don't know how but I can." Everyone turned and looked at rogue. She looked different then the last time they saw her. Stronger, faster, more attuned to the things around her, somehow she was changing and no one knew how, why, or into what.

Finally the professor spoke up. "okay everyone, something is coming we don't know what it is or why its coming but we need to prepare. Logan help Scott teach the students self defense and combat strategies. Storm get as much weapons that we could ever need. Jean take Rogue and help her get settled and then do a run of blood tests. Dismissed."

As Marie and Logan left the confrence room they started to head to his room until Jean stopped them.

"And where do you think your going?"

Marie didn't like Jean all that much she was never nice to Marie whenever they ran into each other. "We are going to Logans room to unpack. Got a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. The professor told me to make sure you were settled, so I'm going to get you settled in that nice room on the other end of the house. You know the one farthest for Logan as possible. Lets go."

"Listen red I don't care what wheels told you but Rogue is staying with me in my room and if you have a problem with that then we'll leave and you can handle all this on your own."

Jean huffed as they walked away, she mumbled "watch you back" as soon as they were out of ear shot.


	7. Chapter 7

After they finished unpacking logan and marie set off to do what the professor had told them. As rogue entered the medlab and spotted jean she felt off like something bad was coming. She decided to just put it off and hope that she was just imagining things.

"just sit back while I get blood samples."

Everytime jean extracted blood it always hurt. She had a feeling that jean was doing it on purpose.

"how bout I just stay in here and wait for the result with you jean. I'd love to find out whats gong on with me."

Jean gave her a nasty look then responded. " fine but stay out of my way."

Rogue sat there while jean moved about testing her blood. After about an hour logan went down to find her.

"oh there you are darlin', I was lookin' for you."

As he leaned in to give her a kiss they heard a loud crash and jumped up to find jean looking encridulusly at the screen.

"not possible. How?" she stumpled over her words then turned to look at marie. " your absorbing everything."


End file.
